movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider Man 4
The movie is part of the marvel movie franchise, Which it is like a comedy. Synopsis Spider Man and Green Goblin go back into their first spider man film like in the lion king 1/12. Which is like the same movie. Plot The opening logos are much the same from the first original movie. However, The columbia pictures logo is the same in 2014 and the marvel logo is new, And the opening titles are the same from the first film. Spider man then fast forwards to the scene where the green goblin destroyed the world unity festival in the first film. Green Goblin then trys to rewind to the ever beginning of the film. But spider man tries to rewind all the way to the festival scene. Suddenly, They pause to scream and hide under their seats when they see an extreme close up of green goblins face. Then Spider Man thinks of an idea where green goblin is seen at the beginning of the film. The rest of the movie is the same exact Spider Man film. And after the end credits, Spider Man explains what endings are in movies. Green Goblin asks if he and spider man can watch it again. But Spider Man says that they just saw it, And maybe tomorrow. Mary jane watson goes into the theatre to see the movie completely over. Then she rewinds the movie and says, "Harry and Brant! We're going to watch the movie!" Then a crossover of cartoons such as The Loud House, Spongebob, The Raggy Dolls, And etc comes in the theatre. As soon they get to the beginning, Green Goblin says that he doesn't do well in crowds. Transcript: Add a script for your movie. Clearly distinguish who says what, and make sure the dialogue is clear. This step is usually used as a substitute for the plot, but you can also include this with the plot. This step is optional. "Spider Man, You got it all wrong, You're supposed to say oh boy, Not oh man like swiper the fox" Says green goblin. "Cut, This movie's turning into the spider man raggy dolls!, We can't put nudity in a marvel comics movie." Says Harry Osborn "Uh Spider Man, I still don't do so well in crowds." Says Green goblin Deleted Scenes Mary Jane's Shower-After the conference, Mary Jane gets ready for the world unity festival by showering, However, This was deleted because it featured nudity. The missing final battle quote-Spider man and green goblin get confused on why a missing quote was skipped. "Okay, what just happened, Is this a deleted scene?" Says spider man Quotes "You ear pierced my ears Mary Jane." says green goblin "You picked the wrong apartment fool" says Mary Jane Cast Tom Holland As Spider Man Willem Dafoe As Green Goblin Emma Stone As Mary Jane Watson J.K Simmons As J Jonah Jameson And most cast members that we're featured Reception If the film got a 100.00 rating, that would be good. Production Rated PG-13 for mild action and rude humor. Category:Movies